Blue Umbrella, Red Bus
by hongice
Summary: Sigrid Densen rode the bus everywhere. From her small university dormitory, to the grocery store, the mall, even the cinema if she had time to spare. Nyotalia, human AU.


Sigrid Densen rode the bus everywhere. From her small university dormitory, to the grocery store, the mall, even the cinema if she had time to spare. She had memorised nearly all of the stops the bus halted at, befriended several of the bus drivers, and had even met Beatrice, who was now one of her good friends. Or, frenemies, as the tall Swede's petite girlfriend described the relationship. Sigrid couldn't say she disagreed, though.

It was almost eleven, late in the night, and rain fell heavily from dark clouds blended into the dark sky. The Dane had a lot of weight on her shoulders, crushed under piles of essays to finish and textbooks to study thanks to her university. The bus rides had always been a way for her to clear her ever so crowded mind and prepared her to face her tasks. The bus slowed to a stop at a flickering streetlight which caused Sigrid to peer out the window in confusion. A new stop, maybe? She never recalled there ever being one here, but it wasn't anything to freak out over. A young, blonde woman in a black raincoat stepped in and closed her dark blue umbrella, handing 8 single kroner to the driver who nodded and closed the doors behind her. Curious, Sigrid watched the newcomer walk down the aisle and claim her seat in the empty bus. Only a few seats in front of Sigrid was where she sat, digging through a purse or something of the sort.

The stranger looked interesting enough; dressed in such dark colours, it was a surprise that the bus driver could even make out her figure in such a lack of light. And being the socialite Sigrid was, she figured it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself. A bit weird, maybe, seeing as the bus was almost completely empty besides a sleeping old man in the back. Sigrid stood and slid her way out of the row she was in and approached the girl. Taking the seat next to her, as the blonde woman placed herself in the window seat, the Dane cleared her throat. "Hello!" She grinned at how the other jumped a bit, "I'm Sigrid." The young lady looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She had such blue eyes, much like the colour of her umbrella. "Good evening, Sigrid... My name is Astrid."

Astrid Thomassen was a tired twenty year old, Norwegian born university student who moved from her small home in Norway to Copenhagen only year ago. She was the type who rarely spoke unless spoken to, giving off a calm and stoic aura to most. Astrid had climbed on the bus in order to get back to her uni. It had been a small get-together with friends at a pub, all driving together in one car. But later in the night all but two, herself and a male friend, were absolutely hammered and driven home. Astrid had stuck behind to pay the bill and actually planned to pick up some takeout; it was sitting in her bag right now. With no ride home she was left to take the bus and seeing that she had some spare kroner lying in the bottom of her purse.

"Nice to meet ya! So, what're ya doing on a bus this late?" Astrid could ask the same to Sigrid, whose clothes weren't the least bit wet and didn't look to be worn out whatsoever. "Went out with some friends. Didn't wanna drive home with a bunch of drunks." So Astrid was a blunt and straight to the point kind of gal? How cool! _If she was a city, she'd definitely be New York City! _Sigrid thought excitedly. Tina, mentioned girlfriend of Beatrice, always said that their Danish friend had a strange imagination. She was creative, there wasn't anything wrong about it. Sigrid hummed, "Party animal? Wait- are _you_ drunk? Do you even freakin' know where your stop is?" Astrid looked at the wide eyed dirty blonde and rolled her own eyes. "No. A bit. And yes, I do. Calm down, you're gettin' worked up over nothing." She answered and Sigrid visibly relaxed. _Like a puppy_, Astrid mused.

"I'm not worked up," Raising her hands in defense, Sigrid chuckled and caused Astrid's lips to turn upwards into a small smile. _Woah! She's pretty cute!_ Sigrid thought and grinned. The bus came to a quick stop and bounced the two backwards in their seat a bit. Astrid turned to look back out the window and Sigrid peered out as well. "Hey, this is my stop!" Sigrid quickly stood and adjusted her coat. "It's mine, too," The other slowly rose and gathered her belongings.

"Oh? You go to this uni?" Sigrid asked. Why hadn't she seen her new friend around?

"Yeah. I major in sociology." Ah. That was why.

"Biology for me!" Sigrid pointed at her chest proudly.

"Oi! Get goin' or you're gonna miss your stop!" A deep smoker's voice interrupted them and they looked in the drivers direction, who was pointing out the open doors. Apologising, they hurried off the bus and watched it depart with smoke from the pipes trailing behind it. "So, what dorm are ya in?"

* * *

Some quickly written college AU I wanted to write in maths lololol ft. an overuse of their names, probably...

Sigrid is F. Denmark and Astrid is F. Norway.


End file.
